my angel
by Jacksonangelo105
Summary: this is my second valentines day story read and review


Author's note hey everyone this is by second valentine's day story read and review

It was valentine's day at hidden leaf everyone was sharing happy smiles on their faces

"Man I can't believe valentine's is today said ,"Naruto while eating ramen

"Who is your valentine," said "Choji .

"Hinata i am very happy to be with her" said Naruto..

"That's cool what about you Sonic who is your valentine's said Choji.

Sonic could not tell his friends that he has a crush on Ino but then they notice his face was red.

"You like someone don't ya" said ,"Naruto.

"Uhhh no said Sonic.

"We can see your face turning red," said Choji.

"Guys i don't like no one i swear," said Sonic .

"Come on tell us," said Naruto.

"Okay guys if i tell you who i like you guys better not laugh," said Sonic.

"Okay said," Choji.

"Okay i like Ino," said Sonic.

"Choji and Naruto had shocked looks on their faces for what Sonic had said.

"You like Ino," said Choji.

"Yes i like ino," said Sonic.

"Okay i am shocked said Naruto.

"Anyway guys i know you are ,"shocked that i like ino but their is nothing to freak out about," said Sonic.

"Sonic why do you like Ino explain to me and Naruto said ,"Choji

"Okay even though she can be bossy at times she is very sweet and nice and a great person," said Sonic.

"Well I saw Ino earlier she was trying to get Sasuke," said Choji.

"I don't understand why she and Sakura likes him," said Sonic .

"Tell me about it," said Choji.

"Anyway choji and Naruto i am going too her flower shop and see if she is okay," said Sonic

"Okay see you at the party," said Choji .

"See you guys later ," said Sonic.

Sonic was running around the streets of hidden leaf village and soon made it to Ino's flower shop as he went inside but no one was there.

"Hello said Sonic.

Sonic was about to leave but then he heard crying as he went in the back and saw Ino crying her eyes out.

"Ino what's wrong," said sonic .

Ino stopped crying and notice sonic.

"Hey sonic i am here just crying my eyes out," said ino.

"what made you so upset," said sonic.

"I was trying to make Sasuke my valentine but Sakura beat me to it," said Ino.

"Listen Ino you will find that special person that cares for you and protect you all the time" said sonic.

Ino stopped crying for a moment and had a smile on her face.

"Thank you Sonic that means a lot," said Ino

"You are welcome," said Sonic .

Ino had a smile on her face but then she looked sad for a moment and sonic notice.

"Something wrong Ino," said Sonic.

"Well there's one guy that i had feelings on but i don't know if he likes me back," said Ino .

"Oh okay so who is the guy is it choji", said sonic.

"no not choji," said Ino,"

"Rock lee," said Sonic.

"Not him either," said Ino

"Than who is it," said Sonic.

Their was a moment of silence than Ino began to speak .

"Sonic it's you i am in love" with," said Ino.

"What you love me," said Sonic with," shocked

Sonic was surprised that Ino liked him back he could not find the words to say.

"Ino i don't know what to say you always liked sasuke," said sonic.

"Screw Sasuke billboard brow can have him i want you sonic," said Ino

"Before sonic can say anything ino stopped him for a moment.

"please tell me that you love me back," said Ino with desperation .

Sonic looked at ino in her eyes sonic begins to speak.

"Since i First laid my eyes on you i have been in love with you as he grabbed a rose Ino i love you," said Sonic.

Ino accepts the rose and hugged sonic while crying tears of joy.

"Sonic that is so sweet of you ,"said Ino,"

"You are beautiful," said Sonic.

Both of them had smiles on their faces soon ino begins to speak.

"Sonic said Ino.

"Yes said sonic.

"Will you be my valentine." said. Ino.

"Yes ino i will be your valentine," said Sonic.

Ino was happy that sonic said yes she had tears coming out of her eyes as she hugged him while crying.

"Sonic you made me the most happiest girl ever," said Ino.

"I am glad you are happy Ino i will love you with all my heart," said Sonic.

"Hey sonic," said Ino.

"Yeah," said Sonic.

"I was wondering if you want to go the party with me," said Ino.

"Sure i will love to go,' said Sonic .

"Great pick me up at 6 okay said Ino.

"Sure thing. said sonic

As sonic left the flower shop Ino went to her home to get ready for the party.

At sonic's house he was getting ready for the party as he was a wearing Black t shirt under a Unbutton baseball jersey Baggy Jeans he put on tan Timberlines and he put on an Rosary and black and green Stunner shades as sonic left his home so he can pick up Ino.

Sonic made it to her house sonic ringed the doorbell and waited.

Ino open the door she came wearing a Black low cut tank top with a black mini skirt and with kneehigh boots. She had her hair down.

Sonic's jaw hit the floor when he saw her.

"Ino you look so beautiful," said sonic.

"Ino was blushing for the compliment.

"Thank you should we get going," said Ino.

"Sure said Sonic.

As ino leaned on sonic they were heading to the party .

At the party everyone was having a great time as Sonic and Ino came in naruto was shocked to see them .

"Sonic you and Ino are together," said Naruto.

"Yep we are naruto and i love her ," said sonic.

Soon Sean Paul temperature

begins to play sonic took Ino on the dance floor as they began to dance as they were dancing the song begins to change as t pain ft baby bash cyclone begins to play this was Ino's favorite song

Ino begins twerk on sonic she was having a ball while sonic was moving back and forth while ino was grinding on him as the song changes to john legend all of me everyone got their partner and begins to dance sonic and ino begins to dance they had their arms around each other while ino had her head on his shoulders as the song ended everyone was clapping for Sonic and Ino.

So then everybody decided to circle around them sonic and Ino paired up for a dance

As 98 degrees i do begins to play

Sonic and Ino was staring at each other's eyes and they both smiled at each other

The party was over everyone went home Naruto and Choji walked up to sonic .

"Sonic that was very awesome that you and Ino were dancing together," said Naruto .

"Yeah congrats." sonic said Choji.

"Thank you guys but there's something i need to do," said sonic.

Sonic went to ino as he held her hands.

"Sonic i had a lot of fun tonight," said Ino.

"I really did to," said Sonic

Sonic checked on his watch and notice it was eleven.

"Oh look it's eleven eleven make a wish,' said sonic.

Ino closed her eyes to make her wish at that time sonic leaned forward and kissed Ino.

She open her eyes and had a smile on her face.

"You made my wish come true," said Ino.

Sonic had a smile on his face.

They took a walk in the moonlight as the wind rustling the leaves and the trees as they stop at a cliff looking over at hidden leaf while holding hands.

They was talking about the party and their favorite parts

They look deeply into each other's eyes.

"I am really glad i found you," said Ino.

"I feel the same way," said Sonic.

They both leaned onto each others as their lips met they kiss passionately they pull each other in close they pull away from each other for some air as sonic and ino had smiles on their faces.

"I love you sonic the hedgehog," said Ino.

"I love you to ino yamanaka said," Sonic.

They went back into their kiss the night skies shone brightly above them .


End file.
